johnnys_orgsfandomcom-20200216-history
Pac
|Alliances2 = |Challenges2 = 5 |Votes2 = 12 |Days2= 32 |Currently1 = 2nd Runner-Up |Season = 1 |Place = 2nd Runner-up (3/16) |Tribes = |Alliances = Naga Alliance |Challenges = 3 |Votes = 0 |Days= 39 }} Ryan P. (also known as Pac, Pacatte, or Pac-Man) was a contestant on ''Survivor: Sri Lanka''. Pac started out on the Naga tribe, quickly becoming a member of the majority alliance. When the merge arrived, Pac enjoyed the luxuries of safety for the first few votes. However, after Joseph's departure, Pac feuded with AJ publicly. Naga fell to shreds and Pac was left as the sole member of his tribe in the final four. He won the final immunity, breaking up the Trip Aces and securing a spot in the finale. Biography Name: Ryan Pacatte Personal Claim to Fame: Playing sports at a high level including playing with the number 2 basketball recruit in the country in 2016, the number 2 recruit for football in 2017, and 3rd round draft pick in the MLB draft selected by the Cubs. My mom was also an All American in college, and my girlfriend is a division I volleyball player. I also expect to play college sports. Hobbies: Survivor over and over and over again for the past 13 years in every aspect of life, living and dying with the Cincinnati Reds everyday, playing basketball and baseball, spending time with the bros, girlfriend, and family no matter what crazy thing we are taking part in! Pet Peeves: Speedbumps, people who are lollipops and unicorns until they are losing, bandwagons or in other words people who pretend they have a damn masters degree in something they know NOTHING about, and people who make the biggest deals out of the little things, just chill, don't cry over spilled milk, it's already happened, move on and relax. Three Words to Describe You: Chill, eccentric, determined Survivor Contestant You Are Most Like: Somewhat of a hybrid of Earl Cole, Rafe Judkins, and Rob Cesternino. I tend to play like Earl and Rafe by not sticking my head out but still in the thick of things. But I will from time to time stick my neck out and smart off like Cesternino. Overall the three of them all balance the game out well in all aspects, and that's what I try to practice in my daily life along with survivor. Why Should You Be Cast on Survivor: Because I will give everyone all they could ever ask for. I'm not just here to play an online game, I would love to get to know people from completely different walks of life and hopefully I can learn from them. I plan on being tolerable for everyone, haha, while still playing the game. Overall all its a game, let's have fun!!! And I will do my damnedest to make it fun for you and me! Survivor: Sri Lanka ... Voting History Survivor: Samsara ... Voting History Trivia * Ryan P. is the first person to win the final immunity challenge. * Ryan P. is the first player to have a Hidden Immunity Idol played on them. * Ryan P. is the first player to buy and use the Quickie advantage. Category:3rd Place Category:Naga Tribe Category:Males Category:Survivor: Sri Lanka Category:Apsara Tribe Category:Finalists Category:2nd Runner-Ups Category:Day 39 Category:10th Place Category:15th Voted Out Category:4th Jury Member Category:Day 32 Category:Samudaya Tribe Category:Tottiraicci Tribe Category:Survivor: Samsara Category:Samsara Jurors Category:Returning Players